Injustice 2 Premier Skin Ladder Endings
by Rocket Knight 777
Summary: A collection of the hypothetical endings that the premier skins on Injustice 2 would have after finishing the arcade ladder.
1. Mr Freeze

**Greetings, my fellow Injustice fans. I am Rocket Knight 777, and I thought I'd try something a little different. While I know the game itself doesn't give unique endings for the Premier Skins, I thought I'd make up what I thought possible endings for these characters might be, for Injustice 2 at least. Please bear in mind, I have not read the comics, but I have kept up with them somewhat through recaps on Youtube. Though, I think it might be safe to say that while comics follow the game canon, the game doesn't always follow comic canon. Also, this is just how I'd see it playing out, if you disagree, you are welcome to, but please be respectful in your reviews.**

 **Reminder and disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in these endings nor the right to the game in question. This is just something fun for me as a fan to do.**

 **With that said, let us began.**

* * *

(Skull Ship crashes and screen fades to white. Fades back to image that shows Freeze firing a blast and freezing Grodd and Brainiac)

Mr. Freeze: All I wanted was to be left alone with my beloved; but when I discovered Grodd's true plan, I could NOT permit him nor Brainiac to succeed.

(Fades to black, then fades in to Freeze looking at the Collection Room, a look of amazement on his face. Pulls out to show Batman behind him, talking.)

It was then I discovered the alien's collection. So many worlds. Any one of them could have the means I lack to save my wife, Nora. Batman, or rather Bruce Wayne, offered me a deal: if I help in restoring the cities Brainiac had gathered, he would personally help with setting a meeting with the minds in these alien worlds to if together we could cure Nora and perhaps myself as well.

(Fades to black then fades in to show Freeze working at a computer with an image of four different cities, three of which clearly alien in origin on screen. Nora in her tube is against a wall in an apparatus showing her normal vitals.)

Surprisingly, even to me, I accepted. Perhaps finally having hope after so long has started to melt my frozen heart. I only hope that if my beloved Nora ever finds out about the sins I have committed while she was in that tube, she will forgive me.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first of how ever many Injustice 2 will end up giving us. Now, I will say that I will be making endings for only the Premier Skin in Injustice 2 right now. I've not had any inspiration to make endings for the 4 skins in the first game, but you never know, I might yet to do.**

 **That said I am also working on some fan trailers for Injustice using 4 characters from IJ2 and at least 2 others that I'll keep to myself for now. Once I finish those 6, or after Fighter Pack 2 is fully released, I'll make some fan trailers for IJ2. I hope you enjoy what I have and will come up with. Please Favorite and review.**


	2. Vixen

**Since these can be pretty short sometimes, I decided to upload two Endings at a time, and space them out. So please enjoy this next Ladder Ending from Vixen.**

* * *

(Skull Ship crashes and screen fades to white. Fades back to image of Vixen facepalm. Slowly pull back to show Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl fighting)

Vixen: So….We defeated Brainiac…and then the fighting started all over again. Batman and Superman at odds with each other, everyone picking a side; and there I am, stuck in the middle. AGAIN!

(fades to black, then fades back to image of Vixen with her eyes closes on a black backdrop.)

I am so sick of this fighting! Both sides are right and wrong!

(Her expression becomes one of annoyance as portraits of the first Blue Beetle, her world's Green Arrow, Shazam, and Dick Grayson appear around her. Camera starts to zoom in on her.)

We lost too many good people because of it!

(The portraits fade as Ra's al Ghul's face superimposes over hers as her now have an angry expression on it. Camera stops zomming on her eyes as Ra's face fades out.)

I even worked with Ra's al Ghul thinking it would end this!

(Her eyes over to show just how angry she is.)

So you know what? I'm done with all this fighting! I quit!

(Image fades to black and fade in to Mari McCabe helping pass out supplies to people in the now rebuilding Metropolis)

I'm going back to being Mari McCabe, the model; and focusing on the people who really need help, the ones always caught in the middle of these epic hero-villain fights: the normal people. I'll use my modelling career to help them since the so-called heroes seem to have forgotten about them.

(Image fades to a close up of the Tantu Totem still around her neck before image fades to black.)

But if there's even a need for Vixen to come back…maybe she will…Maybe…

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Am I fairly on the mark with how these characters' stories might go in Netherrealm had given the Skins endings? I enjoy how deep the character stories can go in this game, and it goes to show just how much respect they are giving to the source materials. If you don't think so, we can agree to disagree. Please Favorite and review, and stay tune, because in a couple of weeks, I'll post the endings for the two skins of the Scarlet Speedster, and maybe have an Injustice 1 fanon trailer ready. Until then.**


End file.
